danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Маки Харукава
Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Maki Harukawa Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки NDRV3 Art Gallery Maki Harukawa.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa V3: Killing HarmonyВнутриигровая галерея концепт-артов Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Danganronpa V3 - Day One Dossier Art Booklet - Maki Harukawa.png|"Student Investigation Report"Буклет Day One Dossier от NIS America Maki Harukawa Symbol (Former School).png|Эмблема прошлой школы Маки Ранний дизайн и концепт-арт Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Maki Harukawa (1).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна'Сканы:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224995837/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-2 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Беты)New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Артбук Danganronpa V3). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Maki Harukawa (2).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Maki Harukawa (3).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Maki Harukawa (4).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Maki Harukawa (5).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Maki Harukawa (6).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна'Сканы:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224996502/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Беты) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Maki Harukawa (7).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Maki Harukawa (8).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна :Ниже представлен набор портретов, показанных перед Классным Судом. Первый портрет находится в файлах Демо Danganronpa V3 и никогда не появлялся во время нормального геймплея, второй портрет — финальная версия из игры. Danganronpa V3 Demo Version - Early - Class Trial Splash CG - Maki Harukawa.png|Демо; Ранний Danganronpa V3 - Final - Class Trial Splash CG - Maki Harukawa.png|Основная игра: Финальный |-|DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Опенинг Danganronpa V3 Opening - Maki Harukawa (English).png|В опенинге (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Maki Harukawa (Japanese).png|В опенинге (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Maki Harukawa (French).png|В опенинге (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Maki Harukawa Opening (Chinese).png|В опенинге (Китайский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (2).png|В опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (18).png|В опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (14).png|В опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|В опенинге Представление Danganronpa V3 Maki Harukawa Introduction (French).jpg|Представление таланта Маки (Французский) Пролог Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Ученики в спортзале (Перед игрой) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Монокумарзы позируют для учеников Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Новая униформа учеников (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Новая униформа учеников (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Ученики в новой униформе (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Ученики в новой униформе (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Ученики в новой униформе (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Ученики в новой униформе (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Начало Школьного Семестра Убийств Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Монокума и Монокумарзы смеются над Каэде Глава 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - The students despairing at failing the Death Road of Despair (3).png|Половина группы учеников отказывается участвовать в прохождении Тропы Смертельного Отчаяния Danganronpa V3 CG - The students heading to the basement.png|Каэде и Шуичи видят учеников, спускающихся в подвал Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (2).png|Фотография второй группы учеников, заходящих в библиотеку Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда (Глава 1) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png|Изображение перед Классным Судом (Глава 1) Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (35).png|Маки наблюдает за казнью Каэде Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 1 End (English).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 1) Глава 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда (Глава 2) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Изображение перед Классным Судом (Глава 2) Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa strangling Kokichi Oma (1).png|Маки душит Кокичи, пытаясь заставить его замолчать Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa strangling Kokichi Oma (2).png|Кокичи рассказывает о настоящем таланте Маки: Абсолютной Наемной Убийце Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 End (English).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 2) Глава 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Воспоминание о похоронах учеников Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa training with Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota (1).png|Маки, Шуичи и Кайто тренируются Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa training with Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota (2).png|Маки, Шуичи и Кайто тренируются Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa training with Shuichi Saihara.png|Маки и Шуичи тренируются Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaito Momota grabbing onto Maki Harukawa.png|Кайто обнимает Маки Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда (Глава 3) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (2).png|Изображение перед Классным Судом (Глава 3) Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 3 End (English).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 3) Глава 4 Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota doing sit ups (1).png|Маки выполняет упражнения с Шуичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota doing sit ups (2).png|Маки выполняет упражнения с Шуичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota doing sit ups (3).png|Маки спрашивает у Кайто, почему он не тренируется с ними Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaito Momota Maki Harukawa and Shuichi Saihara talking outside (1).png|Маки, Шуичи и Кайто общаются Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa's life as a caregiver.png|Жизнь Маки, как воспитательницы Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa's life as an assassin.png|Жизнь Маки, как наемной убийцы Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaito Momota Maki Harukawa and Shuichi Saihara talking outside (2).png|Маки, Шуичи и Кайто общаются Danganronpa V3 CG - Pure-White Practice Sword Scene.png|Бонусная сцена Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma begging for the other students to go into the Neo World Program (2).png|Маки смотрит, как Миу умоляет учеников войти в Программу Нового Мира Danganronpa V3 CG - The others discovering Miu Iruma's corpse (2).png|Ученики обнаруживают тело Миу Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (2).png|Оставшиеся ученики готовятся войти в Программу Нового Мира Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда (Глава 4) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) (2).png|Изображение перед Классным Судом (Глава 4) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaito Momota coughing up blood in front of the others.png|Маки шокировано смотрит на то, как Кайто кашляет кровью Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 4 END (English).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 4) Глава 5 Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa teaching Kaito Momota how to assemble a crossbow.png|Маки учит Кайто, как собирать арбалет Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa threatening to kill Kokichi Oma.png|Маки угрожает Кокичи Danganronpa V3 - The remaining students open the exist door (1).png|Оставшиеся студенты открывают дверь Danganronpa V3 - The remaining students open the exist door (2).png|Оставшиеся студенты открывают дверь Danganronpa V3 - The remaining students open the exist door (3).png|Оставшиеся студенты открывают дверь Danganronpa V3 - The remaining students open the exist door (4).png|Оставшиеся студенты открывают дверь Danganronpa V3 - The remaining students open the exist door (5).png|Оставшиеся студенты открывают дверь Danganronpa V3 CG - The Gofer Project (6).png|Проект Гофер Danganronpa V3 CG - The Gofer Project (7).png|Маки как кандидат Проекта Гофер Danganronpa V3 CG - Killing School Semester Flashbacks (3).png|Флешбэк студентов Danganronpa V3 CG - The Students discovering Kokichi Oma's bloody remains (1).png|Обнаруживает тело Danganronpa V3 CG - The Students discovering Kokichi Oma's bloody remains (6).png|Все обнаруживают тело Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 5).png|Студенты в лифте на пути в Зал Суда (Глава 5) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 5) (2).png|Портреты перед Классным Судом (Глава 5) Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa confronting Kokichi Oma and Kaito Momota in the warehouse.png|Маки противостоит Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Confrontation in the hanger (1).png|Маки противостоит Кокичи с Кайто в ангаре Danganronpa V3 CG - Confrontation in the hanger (2).png|Маки противостоит Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Confrontation in the hanger (3).png|Маки стреляет в Кокичи, но попадает в Кайто Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa attempting to give the antidote to Kaito Momota (1).png|Маки зовёт Кайто Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa attempting to give the antidote to Kaito Momota (2).png|Кокичи крадёт антидот у Кайто Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa attempting to give the antidote to Kaito Momota (3).png|Кокичи притворяется, что пьёт антидот Danganronpa V3 CG - Flashbacks of Kaito Momota during the Killing Game (4).png|Флешбэк с Кайто Danganronpa V3 - Kaito Momota Execution (59).png|Казнь Кайто Danganronpa V3 - Kaito Momota Execution (60).png|Казнь Кайто Danganronpa V3 CG - Shuichi Saihara training with the remaining Students.png|Все вместе упражняются после пятого суда Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 5 END (English).png|Выжившие студенты (Глава 5) Альтернативные CG Во флешбэках из Главы 5 ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony показано несколько альтернативных CG. Флешбэк из Главы 3, изображающий разговаривающих Кайто, Шуичи и Маки. Единственным отличием тут является родинка Маки. Danganronpa V3 CG - Flashbacks of Kaito Momota during the Killing Game (4).png|Альтернативная версия; ПК Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaito Momota Maki Harukawa and Shuichi Saihara talking outside (2).png|Финальная версия; ПК Глава 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Awakaned K1-B0 (1).png|K1-B0 разговаривает с Маки и Шуичи Danganronpa V3 CG - A flashback to the killing game (1).png|Флешбэк начала Убийственного Школьного Семестра Эпилог Danganronpa V3 CG - The survivors of the execution (1).png|Выжившие Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The survivors of the execution (3).png|Выжившие Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The survivors of the execution (4).png|Выжившие Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The survivors of the execution (8).png|Выжившие Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The survivors of the execution (9).png|Выжившие Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The survivors of the execution (10).png|Выжившие Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The survivors of the execution (11).png|Выжившие Убийственного Школьного Семестра Другой контент Research Center Maki Harukawa.png|Исследовательский Центр Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of Love Across the Universe.png|Начало Love Across the Universe Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Maki Harukawa.png|Дополнительные материалы снимок Маки Профильная Карта Maki Harukawa Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 0 Maki Harukawa Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 1 Maki Harukawa Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 2 Maki Harukawa Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 3 Maki Harukawa Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 4 Maki Harukawa Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 5 Maki Harukawa Report Card Skill (For Shuichi).jpg|Навык Maki Harukawa's Report Card Page 1.png|Страница 0 (С Каэде) Maki Harukawa's Report Card Page 2.png|Страница 1 (С Каэде) Maki Harukawa's Report Card Page 3.png|Страница 2 (С Каэде) Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Маки (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa N JP.png|Редкость N (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa S JP.png|Редкость S (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa U JP.png|Редкость U (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa N FR.png|Редкость N (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa S FR.png|Редкость S (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Maki Harukawa U FR.png|Редкость U (Французская) |-| Книги= =Обложки томов манги= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).png|Обложка New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).png|Задняя обложка New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 =Иллюстрации манги= Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (3).png|Иллюстрация от: Momose (ももせ) из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologyСканы: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Иллюстрации к первому тому Антологии) Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Japanese) (2).png|Иллюстрация от: 名束くだん из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2Сканы: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/163454158252/special-illustrations-from-volume-2-of-the-new @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Иллюстрации ко второму тому Антологии) Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3 (3).png|Иллюстрация от: ソノムラ из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3Сканы: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/167946732832/special-illustrations-from-volume-3-of-the-new @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Иллюстрации к третьему тому Атологии) |-| Промо= Материалы до релиза :На Презентации Проекта Danganronpa 2 декабря, 2015 вышел второй трейлер Danganronpa V3, где были показаны (тогда безыимянные) Маки Харукава, K1-B0 и Кайто Момота, которые также присутствовали на первом официальном постере игры ниже. Danganronpa V3 First Promo Poster.png Danganronpa V3 First Promo Poster Textless.png =Промо-иллюстрации= Профили с вебсайтов Maki Harukawa Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.com/v3: [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ Японский сайт Danganronpa V3] Maki Harukawa Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Maki Harukawa Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.us/v3: [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php Английский сайт Danganronpa V3] Maki Harukawa Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Другие вебсайты MyNavi - Maki Harukawa.png|Маки, как 9-ый по популярности персонаж в онлайн-голосовании'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ Голосование MyNavi о Danganronpa V3] Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (4).png|Тренировки (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (4).png|Тренировки Металлическая (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa.jpg|Тренировки - Поностью (Карточка Steam) Обои Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|ПКWeb MonoMono Machine - промо-сайт Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Maki Harukawa PC wallpaper.png|ПК Digital MonoMono Machine Maki Harukawa iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Maki Harukawa Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Maki Harukawa Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Maki Harukawa Facebook Header.png|Facebook Мерчендайз Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Maki Harukawa) (1).jpg|Иконка (PlayStation Store) Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Maki Harukawa) (2).jpg|Иконка (PlayStation Store) Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Busts) (1).jpg|Иконка (PlayStation Store) Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Pixels) (2).jpg|Иконка (PlayStation Store) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Maki Harukawa Example.png|Круглая печать (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Maki Harukawa.png|Круглая печать (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Maki Harukawa Example.png|Круглая печать (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Maki Harukawa.png|Круглая печать (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Файл (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Файл (Limited Base] GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 01.png|Файл (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Maki Harukawa Keychain.png|Брелок (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Maki Harukawa Kaito Momota Powerbank.png|Пауэрбанк (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Maki Harukawa Kaito Momota K1-B0 Phonecase.png|Чехол для телефона (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Pass Holder Maki Harukawa Kaito Momota.png|Чехол для пропусков (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Can Badge Maki Harukawa.png|Значок (A3 GraffArt Goods) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (12).png|Значок; Набор "Широ" (ebten) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Maki Harukawa.jpg|Брелок (Tsumamare Series) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Maki Harukawa.png|Резиновая подвеска (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Harmony Set.jpg|Эмалевая брошь; Набор "Гармония" (NISA) Кафе-ивенты Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 12.png|Подставка (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (12).png|Значок (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (12).png|Брелок (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise) Бонусы за предзаказ Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Clearfile_from_GEO-online.png|Файл (GEO-online) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tshirt from PAO Original.png|Футболка (PAO PAO) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Fammys-Otakarasouko.png|Файл (Fammys-Otakarasouko) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Large_Fabric_Poster_from_Yamashin_WEB.png|Постер (Yasashin WEB) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Clearfile_from_Yodobashi_Camera.png|Файл (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Стикер для кредитной карты (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Коврик для мыши (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Салфетка из микрофибры (Gamers) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Открытка (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Case from ebten.png|Чехол для смартфона (ebten) |-|Сканы= =Журналы & Другие сканы= Материалы из артбука New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Обложка New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection.Сканы: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Обложка артбука) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 High School Uniform Sprites (4).png|Спрайты персонажей Danganronpa V3 в униформе прошлых школ'Сканы:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224645167/finally-its-time-for-those-prologue-sprites @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Униформы) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Argue-Armed Battle Illustrations Example Page.png|Дизайн Маки во время Argument Armament'Сканы:'[https://imgur.com/a/acEl4 @anonymous on Imgur] (Argument Armament) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Наброски бонусных иллюстраций'Сканы:' on Tumblr (Наброски) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (2).png|Наброски бонусных иллюстраций Сканы Famitsu Famitsu Scan December 2nd, 2015 Page 1 and Page 2.png|Страницы 1 и 2'Сканы:' [http://julien-schu.tumblr.com/post/134399885881/dangan-ronpa-v3-weekly-famitsu-1217 @julien-schui on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 2 декабря, 2015) 2 декабря, 2015 Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страницы 2'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 14 сентября, 2016)Перевод: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Перевод сканов Famitsu: 14 сентября, 2016) 14 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 6.png|Страница 6 14 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 7.png|Страница 7'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 29 сентября, 2016)Перевод: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Перевод сканов Famitsu: 29 сентября, 2016) 29 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 8.png|Страница 8 29 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 3.png|Страница 3'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 20 октября, 2016) 20 октября, 2016 Famitsu Scan December 1st, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/153865563416/new-danganronpa-v3 Scan Credit @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu: 1 декабря, 2016)Перевод: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/153867632773/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-december-1st-2016-like-i @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Перевод сканов Famitsu: 1 декабря, 2016) 1 декабря, 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721388856/new-danganronpa-v3-part-1-of-2-scans-1-6-of-12 Scan Credit @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu: 12 января, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 4.png|Страница 4 12 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 8.png|Страница 8'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 12 января, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Сканы:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Сканы Famitsu: 19 января, 2017) 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Страницы 2 и 3 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 10 and Page 11.png|Страницы 10 и 11 19 января, 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Cover.png|Обложка (чистая)Сканы: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160259245307/illustration-for-a-cover-of-famitsu-magazine @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 26 января, 2017) 26 января, 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Cover_Logos.png|Обложка'Сканы:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Сканы Famitsu: 26 января, 2017) 26 января, 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Реклама 26 января, 2017 Сканы Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 15th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150405278091/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 15 сентября, 2016) 15 сентября, 2016 Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1: Ключеавя деталь персонажа Маки - ее заколка в виде цветка'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 30 сентября, 2016) 30 сентября, 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 27 октября, 2016) 27 октября, 2016 Dengeki_Scan_December_8th,_2016_Page_4.png|Страница 4'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/154166874501/new-danganronpa-v3 Scan Credit @famigeki Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 8 декабря, 2016) 8 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1: От しまどりる'Сканы:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 27 декабря, 2016) 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2: От 南街香 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Страница 5: От S.濃すぎ 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 3.png|Страница 3'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 12 января, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Страница 7 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan June 8th, 2017 Page 3.png|Страница 3 Маки, как девятый по популярности персонаж Danganronpa V3 8 июня, 2017 Примечания en:Gallery:Maki Harukawa Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Маки Харукавы